Tough Love
by Charlie.F
Summary: Taylor works in a bar to make ends meet. Troy a NBA basketplayer and they have a passionate sexual relationship. Troy wants more but Taylor doesnt let him. When Taylor's car breaks down after work, Troy is there to help - the question is will she accept?


**Taylor cursed and kicked at her rust bucket piece of shit of a car. Or what was supposed to be a car. She had carefully put the brick in its usual place holding her breath and praying that the engine would comply and drive the 25 miles to her friend's house. No such luck. She looked around and there was absolutely no one around. No one who could be of any assistance of whatsoever and walking with her bad ankle would not do. **_**'Shit motherfucking ...'**_

'**Temper temper'. Taylor looked up and saw Troy leaning against his car looking very smug and very amused. 'What the fuck do you what Bolton?' She spat out. 'Nothing, just hanging out.' He smiled. Taylor removed the brick and weighed it in her hands for a moment. She envisioned herself smacking him in the head with it and smiled at the thought. It seemed he read her mind as he said: 'Mm, I guess that would hurt.' What's up with the anger Cheri?' He asked with his trademark husky, low voice. 'O wait, you work in a shitty bar and you're broke'. 'Fuck you.' Taylor said, kicking her car once more. 'Just go and fuck some cheerleaders and leave me the fuck alone.' **

**Troy laughed, a roaring, boisterous laugh that thundered in her eardrums. He was highly amused by her. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her. She wore a white tank top that contrasted beautifully with her dark skin and black shorts that hugged her perfectly round ass. And what an ass he thought. He had held her buttocks in his hands numerous of times, but it was never enough. When he visited the bar she worked in he would always make sure she would have to brush past him and he would catch a whiff of that delicious smell of hers or touch her soft skin. He smelled her now, he could from miles away. A gift, he decided, yet it was a curse at the same time. He sniffed the air and found her. A touch of musk, sweetness and something he could only define as 'Taylor'. And of course, anger. That was her defining smell. Sometimes the anger would be replaced for another scent, contentment or even happiness but never for long. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he knew she was hot. Tiny trickles of sweat caressed her body and dropped from her angry face onto the dead engine of the disgrace she called a car. A car that would not go anywhere, he had made sure of that. He had enough of her attitude and distance. The way she would pull him in and push him back into the darkness as if he meant nothing at all. He had tried to forget her and move on. He had tried to convince himself she wasn't that beautiful, that amazing or that sexy but in actuality, she was. Hers was an unsurpassing beauty and when she was happy she was the most loving and warm being he could imagine. He didn't even want to think about her appeal, he could envision her at any given time and he would feel himself stiffen. O yes, he had it bad and now he had enough of the bullshit. 'What do you want Troy.' 'Nothing, but it seems to me you need a lift.' She didn't respond but he had seen her tense up.' **_**This was so much fun. **_**I don't need shit from you. 'Ok then, I guess you can always sleep in your car, he chuckled knowing it would fuel her anger. He got in his car and drove off but only around the block. Then he simply waited. It had started to rain and he had been on enough camping trips he to know the rain would turn into storm very soon. **

**Taylor felt like crying. She was completely soaked and her car didn't even offer her dryness. The rain had found its way into her car through the holes in the roof and fell merciless on her head. This is ridiculous. She thought. She fought with herself but then let out an animalistic growl and ran as best as she could with a fucked up ankle towards the direction of Troy's car. She hoped he would still be there, otherwise she really would cry. Her prayers were answered and he sat eyes closed in his stupid, dry car with his feet perked up on the dashboard. She knocked on the window, completely drenched and he turned his head and rolled down the window. 'Yes?' He said very, very, annoyingly slow. Taylor took a big gulp of air and spoke. 'Can I still take you up on your offer?' 'Mmm, I'll have to think about it.' He said and started to roll up the window.' Taylor felt like shit, she was cold, hungry wet, annoyed and tired and he was obviously toying with her. Her pride once more got the best of her and she mumbled: 'Forget it, I can take care of myself.' 'Ow come on Cheri, I was just joking.' 'Well don't. Can I ride with you or not?' 'Sure, but I need something from you first.' Taylor's eyes darkened, she should have seen this coming. Troy smirked, and knew she thought he wanted some kind of sexual favour. She wasn't completely wrong, but it's not what he wanted at this moment. 'Don't worry, nothing indecent. At least not now, he said. Beaming at her. Taylor swallowed back a profanity and said: 'fine, what then?' 'I want you to ask me for it.' 'What? She screamed followed by a sneeze she couldn't suppress. 'You know, asking for something, it's what people do when they need help?' Troy said. 'What you want me to beg for a ride? You're at of your damn mind Bolton.' As a matter of fact, no. 'Asking for something won't kill you Tay.' He looked at her intently, he wasn't jerking her around, Taylor had a habit of acting like she didn't need anything or anyone and he was fed up with it. It was time to teach her some manners; that it was ok to ask for things and not to think the worst of people all the fucking time. Taylor looked almost defeated and when she sneezed again, Troy felt extremely guilty. He was about to lean over to let her in when she said: 'Troy, my car has broken down and I would like to go home. May I have a ride please?' 'It would be my pleasure Tay, and don't worry about your car, I'll sort it out for you.' She smiled gratefully and took a seat next to him. Troy took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Which earned him another smile from Taylor. 'Come on, let's get you home' he said and covered her small, cold hand with his big warm one. Taylor didn't remove it. Troy knew it would take time but he was willing to wait for Taylor. 'We'll be fine he thought.' **


End file.
